


My Missing Puzzle Piece

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: JihoonSeriously? I just said I was still at workJoshuaYou said everyone else went homeJust showing you what you’re missing out on (^_-)≡☆orJihoon comes home late, as usual, and Joshua is a little upset about it, as usual.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	My Missing Puzzle Piece

Joshua leans back into the couch, flipping rapidly through the channels in search of something interesting to watch. Seokmin wanders over from the kitchen, sitting down next to him with a half empty bottle of cola held loosely in one hand. Seokmin lets his head fall on Joshua’s shoulder with a low sigh. 

“Long day?” 

Seokmin shrugs, pressing the slightest bit closer to Joshua as the older boy finally settles on the sports channel. Seokmin makes a vague sound of interest at the volleyball match onscreen, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Seungkwan’s team is winning,” he says after a moment. 

Joshua hums, glancing at the clock. 

“It’s getting late, nothing yet?” 

Seokmin shakes his head, twisting to look up at him with sad eyes. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, it’s not _my_ fault he’s not home yet.” 

“But you’re the oldest, tell him to come home already.” 

“Fine, fine.” 

Joshua  
 _Hey babe when are you coming home?_

Jihoon  
 _I’m almost done  
Just gotta finish one last part_

Seokmin peers over his shoulder. 

“Wanna bet he stays for another hour?” 

Joshua snorts, slipping his phone back in his pocket. 

“He’ll get hungry enough to come back soon. Happy now?”

Seokmin smiles up at him, “Yeah.” 

He nudges Joshua in the side and Joshua obligingly lets himself be pushed down into the couch. Seokmin crawls on top of him, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“You tried your best, and you always take care of us, and we’ve all been so busy lately, and-” 

Joshua reaches up and presses a finger against Seokmin’s lips. 

“Seokmin-ah, while I appreciate it, I’m your boyfriend, you don’t need an excuse to kiss me.” 

Seokmin smiles sheepishly as Joshua takes his hand away. 

“Okay okay, you’re right.” 

He finally leans down to kiss Joshua as a barrage of cheers ring from the direction of the TV. It’s soft and sweet only for a moment, Seokmin all too eager to press himself as close to Joshua as possible. Their mouths move in tandem as Joshua’s hands come to rest lightly on Seokmin’s shoulders. 

Even if Joshua has been getting a little bigger since he started working out with Jihoon, he still enjoys being absolutely dwarfed by Seokmin’s broad frame. His hands end up tangled in Seokmin’s hair as the younger boy drifts down to Joshua’s neck, sucking a mark into the side of Joshua’s neck at the one spot that makes him weak. He’s half-hard already, grinding against the thigh wedged between his legs with a soft gasp.

Apparently satisfied with the scattered bruises he’s left on Joshua’s neck Seokmin comes back up for another kiss, the gentle way he tugs on Joshua’s bottom lip with his teeth contrasting with the rough and unsteady drag of hips downwards. 

Joshua feels like he’s overheating between their shared body heat, plus the strenuous physical activity, and he’s breathing heavily as they break apart. Seokmin sits up and starts to pull up the edges of his shirt, Joshua instantly reaching out a hand to stop him. 

“Not on the couch,” he says with a frown. 

“Aw, c’mon.” 

“No.” 

“But-” 

“You don’t get to say anything if you haven’t scrubbed cum stains off this leather three times in one week.” 

Seokmin finally relents, getting off the couch and reaching out a hand to pull Joshua up with him. Joshua pulls out his phone, seeing no new messages from Jihoon as Seokmin leads him towards the bedroom. 

Joshua  
 _Did everyone else leave already?_

Jihoon  
 _Yeah_

Joshua frowns, the expression quickly overtaken by a grin as an idea pops into his head. He picks up his pace behind Seokmin, closing the bedroom door behind them both. He starts stripping off his clothes, as does Seokmin, but Joshua stops at his boxers and instead crosses the room to stand in front of the tall mirror leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. 

He searches for the perfect angle for a moment before he opens his phone, snapping a quick picture. He looks at it closely for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. The dim lighting leaves Joshua a bit shadowed, but there is no mistaking the straining erection pushing against the confines of his boxers or Seokmin’s naked form just barely caught in the background of the photo. He proudly shows it to Seokmin, who tilts his head curiously. 

“Um… it’s a very nice picture Joshua.” 

Joshua just grins, letting Seokmin watch as he opens his earlier chat with Jihoon. 

Seokmin’s eyes widen, “Oh.” 

He sends the picture and text bubbles instantly pop up only to disappear a moment later. Seokmin giggles, wrapping an arm around Joshua’s waist. 

“You’re so _devious_ , I love it.” 

Jihoon  
 _Seriously? I just said I was still at work_

Joshua  
 _You said everyone else went home  
Just showing you what you’re missing out on_ (^_-)≡☆

Jihoon   
(￢_￢)

Joshua figures that’s all he can do at the moment and gently tosses his phone on the bed, turning around to pull Seokmin forward into another kiss. He wraps his arms loosely around Seokmin’s shoulders, delighting in the soft moans that Seokmin lets out as he grinds forward against him. Seokmin’s hands run up and down his arms and chest, finally settling on his hips as they break apart to breathe for a moment. 

Joshua lets go of Seokmin and steps backwards towards the bed, beckoning for Seokmin to follow. He sits down once he feels his heels bump against the bed, tugging off his boxers and tossing them in the general direction of all of the other discarded clothes. Seokmin doesn’t join him on the bed but instead drops to his knees in front of Joshua and when he tilts his head to the side just a bit Joshua can’t help but be reminded of a cute puppy begging for a treat. 

“Can I suck you off?” 

Joshua inhales sharply, “Yeah.” 

He spreads his legs and Seokmin shuffles closer, grasping the base of his cock in one hand. He guides the head into his mouth and Joshua swears softly, eyes squeezing tightly shut. Seokmin pushes forward, Joshua moaning appreciatively at the feeling of wet heat enveloping his cock. Seokmin pulls back a bit, one hand slowly jerking Joshua off while he sucks lightly on the head of Joshua’s cock. 

He continues like that for a bit, alternating between taking as much of Joshua’s length as he can without gagging and pulling back to firmly jerk Joshua off. At some point Joshua spots his phone lying on the bed out of the corner of his eye and he reaches out a hand to gently tap Seokmin on the top of his head. 

“Hey Seokmin-ah?” 

Seokmin pulls off of his cock, panting softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Want to send a little video to Jihoon-ah? If this doesn’t get him home I don’t know what will.” 

Seokmin grins mischievously and nods. Joshua stretches out a hand and grabs his phone, swiping over to the camera app and giving Seokmin a thumbs up as he hits the record button. Seokmin slowly swallows down his cock again, eyes darting up to look at the camera as he does so. 

Joshua’s voice comes out a little strained as he says, “We miss you Jihoon-ah, isn’t that right Seokmin-ah?” 

Seokmin nods and does his best to look as pitiful as he can while he bobs his head up and down Joshua’s length. 

“Why don’t you show him a little of what he’s missing out on?” 

Seokmin pushes forward, nearly taking Joshua to the base and moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth. Joshua swears, the hand holding his phone shaking a bit. 

“Feels so good baby, ah, fuck I’m close.” 

He stops the video and sets his phone down, one hand coming up to rest lightly at the back of Seokmin’s head. Seokmin picks up his pace, one hand quickly pumping up and down Joshua’s length as he softly licks at the head of his cock. He lets Joshua push his head forward and dutifully swallows down his cock, moaning again. Joshua lets his hips buck up just a little into Seokmin’s mouth, his orgasm quickly approaching. 

“I’m- I’m gonna cum,” he gasps out, Seokmin humming in acknowledgment. 

Joshua lets out a low moan and Seokmin pulls back so that just the tip of Joshua’s cock rests in his mouth, swallowing down the hot spurts of cum that shoot down his throat. Joshua leans back on his hands with a sigh as Seokmin pulls away and stands to his feet. 

He picks up his phone and sends the video to Jihoon, chuckling to himself as text bubbles instantly pop up only to disappear a moment later. He waits for a reply for a moment, sighing as nothing appears. Seokmin sits down next to him, nudging Joshua with his shoulder as the older boy’s expression drops. 

“He’ll come home when he’s ready hyung.” 

“I know, I know. I’d just rather he go to work early than stay so late all the time though.” 

“Me too.” 

Joshua stands up, setting his phone face down on the bedside table. 

“I’m not gonna worry about it anymore, besides, I have more important things to focus on right now.” 

He turns back towards Seokmin, a bottle of lube now held in his hands. 

“Your turn.” 

Seokmin eagerly crawls up towards the headboard and grabs a pillow to slip under his hips, Joshua joining him on the bed. Seokmin shivers a little as Joshua lets the lube drip directly onto his skin, goosebumps erupting on his forearms. Joshua trails his fingers through the cool liquid, moving up to slowly circle Seokmin’s rim. He takes one finger easily, staying silent until Joshua moves up to two fingers, letting out a muffled moan into the sheets at the stretch. 

He moans again as Joshua finds his prostate, slowly thrusting two fingers in and out of Seokmin. Joshua’s other hand comes to rest on Seokmin’s waist as the younger boy pushes his hips back, letting Seokmin do as he pleases for the moment. Joshua spreads his fingers wide, grinning as Seokmin whines loudly underneath him. 

“How are you doing? Ready for another?” 

“Yes yes yes,” Seokmin chants, pushing his hips back even more as Joshua withdraws his hand. 

“Shhh now,” he soothes, his grip tightening on Seokmin’s waist. 

“You need to keep still.” 

Seokmin quiets, hands gripping the sheets tightly underneath him as Joshua slides three fingers into him. He feels Seokmin relax around him and he starts up a slow pace again, rewarding Seokmin’s patience with curled fingers and a soft kiss at the base of his spine. A sudden noise startles Joshua and he freezes, hearing the front door shut in the distance. 

Seokmin giggles from below him, “Well that was fast.” 

Joshua hums in agreement, resuming the movement of his hand. He hears Jihoon enter the room, Seokmin twisting his head to the side and muttering a soft greeting. Joshua pushes his fingers deeper and Seokmin lets out a strangled groan mid-sentence. He sees Jihoon walk up to the side of the bed out of the corner of his eye, stopping by Joshua’s side. 

“I-” 

“Why are you still dressed?” 

“What?” 

Joshua finally looks up at Jihoon and raises one eyebrow. 

“You heard me. Take your clothes off and over here.” 

Jihoon frowns but pulls off his clothes and climbs onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist from behind. He hooks his chin over Joshua’s shoulder as Joshua looks down and thrusts his fingers in and out of Seokmin again. Joshua can feel how hard Jihoon is, but the younger boy just leans his head gently to the side. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

No, Joshua isn’t mad. 

“No, you have work, I get it.” 

Silence reigns over the bedroom for a split second.

“You could have said you were coming home though.” 

“Ah, well I left in a bit of a rush.” 

Joshua chuckles, the tension in his shoulders bleeding away at the feeling of Jihoon’s warm skin pressed against his back. He can’t stay upset for long, especially when it feels so right when all three of them are together. 

“I… we just missed you. Don’t like it when you work so late.” 

“Sorry hyung.” 

Joshua slowly removes his hand, Seokmin whining in protest at the action. He ignores Seokmin, reaching out to grab the discarded bottle of lube as Jihoon lets go of his waist. He turns around and hands the bottle to Jihoon, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against his lips. 

“Don’t worry about it, your boyfriend is waiting on you.” 

Jihoon smiles softly and nods, Joshua moving to lean back against the headboard next to Seokmin. Jihoon drapes himself over Seokmin’s back, one hand reaching down to wrap around Seokmin’s cock. Seokmin groans, arching his back and spreading his legs a little more. 

“Don’t tease,” he says with a pout, but Jihoon just grins, pumping his fist over Seokmin’s cock a few times before releasing him. 

“Just saying hello.” 

“Jihoon-hyung please.” 

Seokmin looks up at Joshua pleadingly but the older boy just shrugs, he’s got no control over what Jihoon does. Jihoon sits back up, opening the bottle of lube and liberally coating his length. 

He lines himself up behind Seokmin, looking up to ask, “You ready?” 

“Yes just please _please_ go already.” 

Seokmin buries his face in his arms as Jihoon slowly pushes forward and Joshua has to resist the urge to coo and pat Seokmin’s head. Jihoon bottoms out with a sigh, staying as still as he can until Seokmin nods a little from where his head is still buried in his arms and Joshua gives Jihoon a thumbs up. Jihoon starts out slow, pulling out a little more with each thrust of his hips. 

He doesn’t stay like that for long though, tightening his grip on Seokmin’s hips and fucking into him hard and fast. Seokmin’s breath comes out in little gasps and he does his best to rock his hips back in time with Jihoon’s thrusts. Jihoon is quiet, which is quite normal for him, but the expression on his face at the moment is one of deep concentration. He leans forward just a bit and Seokmin moans loudly. Jihoon slows down, pulling out and pushing back in with one smooth thrust. Seokmin lets out a choked sob in response. 

Jihoon smirks, “You like that huh?” 

His hands softly knead the flesh of Seokmin’s ass and he thrusts in again, forcing more strangled noises out of Seokmin. 

“C’mon baby, tell me how good it feels.” 

Seokmin mumbles something into the sheets. 

“I can’t hear you,” Jihoon says, pausing in his movements. 

He smooths his hands up and down Seokmin’s sides, tilting his head to the side as he looks down at Seokmin. 

“I’m not gonna move until I hear you.” 

Seokmin finally lifts his head, cheeks flushed red and eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

“I… it just feels _good_.” 

“What does baby?” 

“When you fuck me… when I can f-feel every inch of you pressed deep inside me…” 

“Good boy,” Jihoon says, preening in satisfaction as he starts to move his hips again. 

Seokmin tosses his head back, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasps out Jihoon’s name. Joshua reaches out and lightly grips Seokmin’s jaw, turning the younger boy’s face towards him. He looks absolutely wrecked and Joshua loves that only he and Jihoon get to see Seokmin like this, to take him apart piece by piece and put him back together again. 

“So pretty,” Joshua says and Seokmin closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. 

He strokes his thumb softly across Seokmin’s cheek before letting him go, dropping his hand down to fist at his cock, having gotten (understandably) hard again watching the scene in front of him. It doesn’t look like either of them are going to last long, Jihoon swearing under his breath as he thrusts into Seokmin. 

Jihoon leans over to wrap a hand around Seokmin’s cock and only a few moments later the younger boy is cumming into the sheets with a loud sob. Jihoon remains draped over his back, both of them breathing heavily. Joshua chews on his lower lip for a moment before scooting off the other side of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. 

When he comes back he finds both Seokmin and Jihoon splayed out on the bed and probably on the verge of falling asleep. He takes the washcloth in his hand over to Seokmin’s side of the bed, cleaning him up as the younger blinks sleepily up at him. 

“Thank you,” Seokmin mutters when he’s finished and Joshua places a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Jihoon is still laying prone at the foot of the bed, his eyes following Joshua’s movements as the older boy reaches across the bed to drop the washcloth into Jihoon’s hand. Joshua climbs up in between the two of them and leans back against the headboard again, eyes closing as one hand wraps around his cock, intending to quickly get himself off again and fall asleep. 

He suddenly feels a pair of hands pull his own away and he opens his eyes in surprise as Jihoon settles himself in Joshua’s lap. Joshua lets out a noise of confusion that gets muffled as Jihoon leans forward and captures Joshua’s lips in a kiss, hands braced against the headboard behind them. 

Joshua kisses him back, hands wrapping around Jihoon’s lower back to pull him even closer. When Jihoon finally pulls away to let him breathe Joshua looks down in between them, reaching out to trail his fingers down the side of Jihoon’s still hard cock.

“You haven’t cum yet?” 

Jihoon shivers at his touch, letting his arms fall down to rest around Joshua’s shoulders. 

“No,” he says, absentmindedly playing with the hair at the back of Joshua’s neck. 

His eyes dart away for a split second, “I was thinking you could… fuck me.” 

Joshua swallows audibly, eyes dark as he stares up at Jihoon. 

“Yeah?” 

Jihoon hums, leaning closer. 

“I want you,” he whispers, hovering with lips barely an inch from Joshua’s own. 

Josua easily gives in to the temptation and closes the short distance left in between them. He’s not predisposed to refuse his boyfriends much of anything, especially when Jihoon is perched in his lap, looking so sharp and seductive yet shy and sweet, a mixture he’s convinced only the younger boy could pull off so naturally. 

Besides, Jihoon bottoming is a rare enough occurrence that Joshua wouldn’t dream of passing this opportunity up. A soft tap on his side interrupts his thoughts and he looks down to see Seokmin holding the bottle of lube up with a cheeky grin. 

“Thanks babe,” he mutters, coating his fingers in the liquid as Jihoon leans forward against his chest. 

He can feel Jihoon tense and then slowly relax as Joshua’s hands smooth over his ass. He takes one finger a sigh, two with a groan, his hands tightening their grip on Joshua’s shoulders. Joshua curls his fingers until Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat and he starts to rock his hips back. He pulls his fingers out and thrusts them in again, scissoring them open and purposefully ignoring Jihoon’s prostate. The younger boy whines and pushes his hips down, but Joshua pulls back, amused as Jihoon scowls down at him. 

“You can’t cum until I fuck you.” 

“Then get on with it,” Jihoon says with a whine, holding himself still. 

Joshua isn’t satisfied until Jihoon is squirming in his lap after taking three fingers, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Joshua opens him up. He withdraws his hand and carefully rolls them over so that Jihoon is underneath him. 

“Ready?” 

Jihoon nods, his breath coming out in a soft gasp as Joshua pushes inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Joshua mutters, wrapped up in the heady feeling of wet heat slowly enveloping his cock. He still goes as slow as he can, looking down at Jihoon’s expression as he finally bottoms out. Jihoon shifts a little, doing his best to relax around Joshua. 

“I feel like a Thanksgiving turkey,” Jihoon mumbles and Joshua laughs. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. A creme filled donut is a much better comparison though, or at least it will be.” 

Jihoon flushes, slapping him on the chest with one hand. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Joshua pulls back and rocks his hips forward, Jihoon moaning as he grips Joshua’s arms tightly. Topping Jihoon is always a bit of an ego boost if Joshua is being honest, simply because he’s so vocal, especially compared to how quiet he can be when he tops. He thrusts in again, picking up a steady pace that leaves Jihoon gasping for breath. 

“Fuck you’re so _tight_ ,” Joshua hisses, leaning down to mouth along Jihoon’s neck as the younger boy throws his head back in ecstasy. 

Jihoon lets out a low whine that turns into a barely coherent babble as one of Joshua’s hands reaches down to tug at Jihoon’s cock. 

“Ohhh..., Joshua-hyung… hyung please, ahhhh please I’m close, plea-” 

Jihoon’s words break off into a high-pitched moan as Joshua moves his hand up again, gently pressing his thumb into the slit of Jihoon’s cock. 

“Close?” 

Jihoon nods, eyes squeezing shut as Joshua thrusts into him again. 

“C’mon then, cum for me.” 

That’s all it takes, Jihoon opening his mouth wide in a silent cry and clenching down around Joshua repeatedly. Joshua slows down a bit, gently stroking him through his orgasm. Jihoon finally opens his eyes with a low sigh, wrapping his hands around Joshua’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Joshua feels Jihoon wrap his legs around Joshua’s waist and he smiles into their kiss, pressing Jihoon down into the sheets as he licks into his mouth. Joshua pulls away after a moment, unable to resist the temptation that is the long line of Jihoon’s neck and leaning down to suck a mark into his skin. 

“Color?” Joshua murmurs against the side of his neck, moving up an inch to suck another mark into the skin underneath Jihoon’s jaw. 

Jihoon shivers and tilts his head back, “Green.” 

Joshua hums in acknowledgment, carefully rocking his hips forward into Jihoon. He whimpers a little, but offers no other complaint as Joshua starts to thrust in with a little more force. The sounds of slapping skin and the cute little noise Jihoon makes whenever Joshua thrusts in particularly hard fill the quiet room. Joshua glances up to see Seokmin watching them from across the bed and he gives Joshua a sleepily smile before snuggling deeper under the covers. 

Returning his attention to the boyfriend currently underneath him Joshua sits back, keeping a firm grip on Jihoon’s hips as he fucks into him. Joshua is sure he could write a thousand and one poems about how Jihoon looks underneath him, soft eyes and skin flushed a light pink, the prettiest sounds dragged out from between his lips as he throws his head back, and it still wouldn’t compare to the real thing. 

Joshua was never really one for words anyway, so he just drinks in the sight before him, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. Jihoon suddenly whimpers, thighs flexing as he tries to close them. Joshua pauses, running his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides soothingly. 

“Just a little longer,” he says, letting his hands move down to rest on Jihoon’s hips again. 

“Can you handle it?” 

Jihoon nods, giving him a small smile. Joshua starts thrusting forward again, groaning as Jihoon clenches down around him. After only a few more moments he bends over, hands braced in the sheets as his hips push forward one last time. 

He sighs as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, slowly pulling out of Jihoon. He leans down and peppers a series of soft kisses over Jihoon’s face and the younger boy huffs in protest, trying and failing to shove Joshua away. 

“Okay okay we’re done, get off me,” Jihoon says and Joshua backs off with a grin. 

He cleans them both up as Jihoon lies sprawled out in the sheets, actually on the verge of falling asleep this time. Jihoon sits up once he is done, but Joshua immediately puts a hand out to stop him from getting up. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday, so no one needs to get up early, and we’re not cruel enough to exile you to the extra room just because you came home late.” 

They only really all sleep together a couple of nights a week as usually one of them has to get up early for work, as well as the fact it isn’t easy or comfortable to fit three people in one bed. Jihoon nods, scooting up towards the headboard. 

“Alright, but don’t come crying to me when you lose all the blankets in the middle of the night.” 

Joshua shrugs, he’s honestly gotten used to it at this point. He switches off the bedside lights, plunging the room into complete darkness and snuggling under the covers. He can just barely see Seokmin in front of him, Jihoon clinging tightly to his back side as usual. Joshua drifts off to the soft sound of their combined breaths, every piece of his world settled into its rightful place.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something good for my og line@.@  
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> title from Puzzle Piece by NCT Dream
> 
> Come say hi on [twt](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver)


End file.
